xc2xa7 1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns methods and apparatus for delivering fluids, and in particular, concerns delivering fluids via a variety of oral dispensers. Although it is expected that the present invention will be used primarily for maintaining the hydration and comfort of people, and the present invention will be described primarily in that context, other uses are also possible.
xc2xa7 1.2 Related Art
Maintaining a person""s hydration and maximizing their comfort is an important aspect of maintaining their well-being. In extreme cases, people may need to be hydrated intravenously, by means of a peristaltic pump dosing fluids, via a tube and hollow needle, into the person""s vein. In less extreme cases, people may drink directly from a cup, sip from a straw, or suck on frozen fluids, either unassisted, or with the assistance of a lay or professional caregiver. If possible, it is preferable to maintain a person""s hydration by administering fluids orally, rather than intravenously, especially if the person is living in a home setting and/or has limited access to a full-time professional caregiver.
Given the preference for oral hydration, which is less invasive than intravenous hydration, it is a goal of the present invention to overcome challenges to oral hydration. For example, a person may be too weak to lift and manipulate, or too unsteady to regulate, a cup filled with fluids. A person may xe2x80x9cjust want to be left alonexe2x80x9d or may be forgetful and consume too little fluid without gentle reminders. Thus, one of the goals of the invention is to monitor a person""s fluid intake and remind people to consume fluids if they have not consumed enough over a given time period. Finally, a person""s mouth or throat may be sore or sensitive, either due to incisions, wounds, or swelling from surgery, blisters from radiation treatment or chemotherapy, or fungal or bacterial infections from a weakened immune system. Such circumstances may make it painful to even consume fluids orally. Thus, one of the goals of the present invention is to provide various oral fluid dispensers thereby allowing the person (or caregiver) to chose the most appropriate one. Some of the fluid dispensers of the present are extremely gentle and reduce the likelihood of aggravating wounds, infections, or blisters. All of the oral fluid dispensers of the present invention are designed to allow people to self regulate the amount of fluids they consume, and the rate at which they consume them (while reminding them if they have consumed too little, as discussed above).
In addition to the above goals, the present invention also seeks to permit bottles or containers of commercially purchased fluids to be used. To the extent that any parts need cleaning or sterilizing, such parts should be easy to clean or should be inexpensive and/or recyclable so that they are disposable.
The present invention provides a system for delivering fluids which includes a pump (such as a peristaltic pump for example), a pump cartridge, a fluid reservoir, and a variety of fluid dispensers, including oral fluid dispensers. Since a number of oral fluid dispensers are provided, the one best suited for the needs of a particular application can be selected. The pump cartridge and/or the fluid dispensers are disposable. The operation of the pump may be controlled based, at least in part, on the type of fluid dispenser being used. Further, a selectable mode can be used to further control the operation of the pump.
The present invention also provides methods and apparatus for monitoring the amount of fluids delivered over given periods of time. If too much or too little fluid is delivered (and presumably consumed), the present invention may provide a reminder (such as an audio and/or visual alarm for example). The thresholds for such alarm conditions may be set and modified by a user.
The present invention also provides methods and apparatus for monitoring the state of the fluid delivery system itself, and monitoring trends in fluid delivery.